klausur_fb2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Osiander: Rereading Twentieth-Century IR Theory: Idealism Revisited
Einleitung *Idealismus hatte seine Anfangsphase im frühen 20. Jahrhundert *die wachsende wirtschaftliche Integration des internationalen Systems erwies das weit verbreitete Realisten-Paradigma als zunehmend unzeitgemäß und gefährlich *IB als unausweichlicher, notwendiger historischer Prozess *der größte Unterschied zwischen Idealismus und Realismus ist die jeweilige Philosophy in ihrer Geschichte *Idealismus und Realismus als Begleiterscheinungen der Industrialisierung *Idealismus als Versuch, mit den Konsequenzen der Industrialisierung auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner zu kommen *Idealistisches Denken: die Vision einer demokratischen neuen Weltordnung besser angepasst an das industrielle Zeitalter und die spezifische Sichtweise des Problmes der Machtpolitik, die abgeleitet wird von der Tatsache, dass die traditionelle Ordnung nicht sofort ersetzt werden kann sondern nur im Zuge einer vermutlich langen Phase des Wandels The Problem of IR Idealism *Carr: die Wissenschaft der Internationalen Politik erwuchs aus der Reaktion über die schrecklichen Erfahrungen des 1. Weltkrieges und der verzweifelte Versuch, solche Katastrophen in Zukunft zu verhindern führte dazu, Wunschdenken der kritischen Analyse vorzuziehen *''Carr'': Idealismus = Utopie *Vernachlässigung des Problems der Macht als charakteristisch für den Idealismus *''Bull'': die Vertreter des Idealismus waren nicht bekannt für ihren intellektuellen Tiefgang oder ihre Erklärungsfähigkeiten *die Namen von Idealisten des frühen 20. Jahrhunderts wurden in der damaligen Literatur kaum erwähnt, sodass man heute nicht weiß, wer was gesagt oder geschrieben hat *90er Jahre: Versuch, die Vertreter des Idealismus zu identifizieren; ABER: noch immer keine zufriedenstellende Definition von Idealismus *''Peter Wilson'': Idealismus als eine Kategorie des Gedankens des Zwischenkriegs-Idealismus (Idealismus in der Zeit zwischen den beiden Weltkriegen; aber wenige bis keine Übereinstimmung über seine Wesenseigenschaften *gibt es einen gemeinsamen Nenner in der Literatur über IB-Idealismus? Realist Thinking in Early Twentieth-Century IR Writing *viele sogenannte Idealisten des frühen 20. Jahrhunderts sind im Nachhinein betrachtet eigentlich das, was man heute Realisten nennt *zwei Schlüsselaspekte des Realismus #die Betonung des anarchischen Charakters des Internationalen Systems #Machtbalance *zu 1: Goldesworthy Lowes Dickinson: Internationale Anarchie *''Dickinson'': **Ohne Regierung keine Sicherheit und keine Zufriedenheit **Anarchie muss aufrecht erhalten werden *--> Realistische Sichtweise der internationalen Politik *''Dickinson'': Wenn das anarchische System überwunden werden könnte, würde das dazu führen, dass Staaten beginnen, Dispute mit legalen Mitteln zu lösen und ihre Streitkräfte für die Bezwingung von Gesetzesbrechern reservieren (!!!! Steffek fragen !!!!) *ABER: Dickinson reflektiert nur die starke Präsenz von realistischen Ideen in den IB zu dieser Zeit *''Leonard Woolf'': Staaten befanden sich im vergangenen Jahrhundert in einem Zustand, den Krieg bewahren zu wollen --> "segensreiche Unvermeidbarkeit" *"Internationale Anarchie" als Slogan der 1930er Jahre *''Angell'': Verknüpfung des Konzeptes der internationalen Anarchie mit der der Machtbalance *''Angell'': die Starken haben die Überhand und besser Möglichkeiten, während die schwachen Staaten auf der Strecke bleiben; die Starken werden immer internationales Gesetz und Sicherheit bevorzugen --> Survival of the fittest!! *Angells Ansicht folgt schon dem Realismus der 1920er Jahre The Obsolence of Realist Thinking and the Problem of the "Public Mind" *Annahme, dass die wachsende gegenseitige Abhängigkeit zwischen Staaten berühmte Realisten-Annahmen in der internationalen Politik zunehmen als veraltet und gefährlich erweisen *IB-Autoren des frühen 20. Jh. sahen eine gefährliche Diskrepanz zwischen der neuen Realität der weltweiten wirtschaftlichen Interdependenz und den existierenden politischen Strukturen *''Muir'' (1933): Die neue Ära der Interdependez wird von Chaos bedroht, weil sie noch nicht gelernt hat, ihre Regierungstraditionen und Institutionen auf die neuen Bedingungen einzustellen *Woolf (1916): "The World is so closely knit together now that it is no longer possible for a nation to run amok on one frontier while her neighbor on the other is hardly aware of it" --> Konflikte werden sehr schnell global --> Gefahr eines Weltkrieges *''Woolf (1916): die Vorstellung eines Staates als eine unabhängige, autonome Einheit ist veraltet *Problem: Menschen haben nicht das Ausmaß und die Signifikanz dieser Veränderung verstanden *die industrielle Revolution hat die Natur der internationalen Beziehungen dahin gehend verändert, dass Staaten nun mehr gemeinsame als rivalisierende Interessen haben *die Staaten der Welt sind so abhängig voneinander, dass der Verlust eines Landes praktisch immer auch den Verlust eines anderen Landes bedeutet (umgekehrt auch mit Gewinn) --> hoher Grad an wirtschaftlicher Interdependenz *''Angell: die wachsende Wirtschaftliche Interdependenz der modernen Welt macht Krieg absolut dysfunktional --> Krieg wird zwar nicht unmöglich, aber teuerer und destruktiver *nach dem 1. WK: Staaten sind nicht mehr autonom (s. Woolf) --> internationale Politik muss sich ändern *Problem der IB-Autoren dieser Zeit: Ideen, aber keine empirischen Belege --> Menschen sollten das ganze überhaupt erstmal begreifen *''Zimmern'' (1931): Wachsende Integration der Welt und ihrer Mitgliedsstaaten sind ein Ergebnis der technischen Innovationen *"Independence is the rule of modern life" *Industrielle Revolution --> weltweites wirtschaftliches System *Französische Revolution --> elementares globales soziales System *Effekt auf die IB? --> das Leben in der Gesellschaft The Emphasis on Historical Process *der Realismus nimmt eine statische oder zyklische Interpretation der Geschichte an, in der die internationale Politik ein Bereich des Wiederauftretens und der Wiederholung ist *IB-Autoren versuchten die aktuelle Entwicklungsphase dieser Zeit mit der Geschichte zu vergleichen, um so heraus zu finden, wie die Zukunft sein wird/könnte *''Woolf'': natürliche Tendenz der Welt in Richtung einer globalen Regierung *Woolf: Kooperationsmechanismen der Gesellschaft (z.B. Diplomatie oder Gesundheitswesen) wurden durch die Industrialisierung beschleunigt *nach dem 1. Weltkrieg sollte gezeigt werden, dass eine Internationale Organisation benötigt wurde --> Völkerbund *eine Internationale Organisation sollte dabei helfen, internationale Dispute friedlich beizulegen *Woolf verteidigte den Völkerbund und griff Zimmern, der das Scheitern des Völkerbundes schon Anfang der 20er Jahre vorausgesehen hatte, scharf an *Aber: Zimmern glaubte dennoch auch, dass eine globale Regierung von Nöten war *Dynamik des historischen Prozesses! *''Kant'': Geschichte als ein Prozess der wachsenden Integration zwischen Staaten, nicht zuletzt durch wachsende ökonomische Verbindungen *''Mitrani'': Problem, Nationen dazu zu bringen, sich auf die unausweichlichen Forderungen des zivilisierten Lebens einzustellen Perception and the Role of the IR Analyst *Realismus ist eine wichtige Strömung (Vorväter: Thuclides, Machiavelli oder Hobbes) *Realisten: einzige Abhängigkeit zwischen Staaten, die wichtig ist, ist die militärische + die einzige Art internationale Beziehungen zu führen ist über'' Wettbewerb'' *die zunehmende internationale Kooperation, die durch die Industriealisierung bedingt ist, erkennen sie nicht an --> haben daher eine"schwierige" (complicate) Beziehung zum Industriealter/ dem wirtschaftlichen Denken *in vorindustriellem Denken sind militärische und ökonomische Rationalität nicht getrennt, denn in relativ autarken Staaten kann Krieg Vorteile und Wohlstand bringen (= fördert Krieg/Motivation zum Krieg) *wenn jede Wirtschaft relativ selbst bestimmend ist, kann Krieg schlimmstenfalls EINER oder MEHREREN, aber niemals ALLEN Staaten schaden --> damit war vor der wirtschaftlichen Vernetzung immer ein Anreiz für Krieg da *MIT der industriellen Revolution und der vernetzen Wirtschaft entstand eine zunehmende Verflechtung und damit eine Abhängigkeit (ein gemeinsames ökonomisches System für ALLE) --->>> SO hat Krieg für ALLE negative Folgen, gleichgültig wer gewinnt *militärische Tugenden standen daher später im Konflikt mit ökonomischer Rationalität = anti - rationale Reaktionen rühmten militärische Tugenden als "Gegenmittel" zu den negativen Effekten des ökonomischen Rationalismuses (sieht man in vielen politischen Schriften in der 2ten Hälfte des 19. Jhd.) --->>> Realismus so gesehen eine Begleiterscheinung der Industriealisierung! *Realismus tut die Wichtigkeit wirtschaftlicher Abhängigkeit immer ab/berücksichtigt sie nicht *Morgenthau: Politics among nations (1948): bekanntestes Werk des klassischen IB Realismus *'Carr:' es gibt viele Faktoren, die wirtsch. Abhängigkeit verstärken, will ein Staat weiterhin autark bleiben, ist das jetzt mit Mühen und Kosten verbunden *auch wenn Staaten politisch gesehen nicht sehr kooperativ sind und ein Krieg eine nette Möglichkeit wäre, sagt Carr, dass ein gewisser (zumindes künstlicher) Anschein von Unabhängigkeit da sein muss, damit ein soziales System in Ordnung und geordnet bleibt *Carr war KEIN Realist, aber sein Werk ist dennoch berühmt in diesem Gebiet *die zwei Weltkriege waren seiner meinung nach die Folge und der endgültige Beweis für die schlechten moralischen, politischen und wirtschaftlichen Zustände - Kriege waren eine Revolution dagegen *(die Forderung nach autarken Staaten ist heute allerdings nicht mehr denkbar) *'Angell:' die Geschichte ist ein Prozess des Lernens, in welcher der Vorteil der Kooperation im Gegensatz zur Konfrontation irgendwann definitiv für jeden klar sein wird (ist sehr optimistisch, weil es bei anderen Dingen in der Geschichte ja auch so geklappt hat, Sklaverei zum Beispiel), nach dem ersten Weltkrieg zweifelte er ein wenig an seiner Behauptung *er hat den Völkerbund unterstützt, hat aber immer betont, man dürfe nicht zu viel erwarten *'Leonard Woolf:' Problem des Realismus = Anhänger sehen die Welt voller gewalttätiger Konflikte zwischen Staaten, das ist aber alles ein soziales Konstrukt und zeitlich wandelbar (also nicht zeitlos und fest) *ob zwischenstaatliche Beziehungen feindlich und gewalttätig sind, hängt von Haltung und Wahrnehmung ab *klar ist: durch neue Waffen MÜSSEN Kriege vermieden werden, um die Gesellschaft zu erhalten! *'Zimmern:' IB soll/muss deutlich machen, dass man sich in der Welt an die geänderten Umstände anpassen muss/ sie soll durch Analysen helfen --> nur durch die durch die Industriealisierung ausgelöste schnelle globale Abhängigkeit zwischen allen Staaten, hat IB sich als akademisches Fach heraus bilden können! *trotz aller Vernetzung glaubt Zimmern nicht an einen "Weltstaat", aber eine Gemeinschaft aus vielen Gemeinschaften, die sich in 3 Typen einteilen lassen werden: #territoriale Gesellschaften #funktionale/ Expertengesellschaften #kulturelle/spirituelle Gesellschaften *Rolle der Regierung wird immer weniger werden, das Spiel um Macht geht zwar weiter, kann auch "Kriege" geben (wirtschaftlich) und Konflikte, aber in einer "Weltrechtsgemeinschaft" werden diese dann anders aussehen (mögliches Szenario z.B. der Commonwealth als Vorbild für die spätere Weltgemeinschaft, auf jeden Fall demokratisch!) *das alles sind dann Sicherheitsgemeinschaften (Karl Deutsch!), da Demokratien sich nicht gegenseitig bekämpfen *'Angell:' Menschen in Europa wollen nur Frieden und Kooperation, je mehr Kriege, desto mehr ist der Wille und Wunsch nach Kooperationen DA *'Delaisi:' demokratische Staaten sind flexibler und anpassungsfähiger als autoritäte Staaten! *'Zimmern': der Völkerbund scheiterte deshalb, weil nur wenige Mitglieder konstitutionelle Demokratien waren *im Krieg scheinen autoritäte Staaten zwar Vorteile zu haben, weil sie die Bevölkerung dazu zwingen und dafür ausbeuten können, aber nur in Staaten, in denen freies und Denken und freie Entfaltung möglich sind, können technische Fortschritte stattfinden = dies markiert die Überlegenheit der Demokratien = #Demokratien sind friedlich im Umgang miteinander #es wird immer mehr Demokratien auf der Welt geben #Staaten mit mehr bürgerlichen Freiheiten haben anderen Staaten gegenüber Vorteile *Machtpolitik = Vergangenheit - Kooperation = Zukunft --> gibt aber natürlich keinen EINEN magischen Moment, in dem sich alles ändert *'Zimmern:' im Gegensatz zu Woolf KEIN Glaube an den Völkerbund, da er wegen mangelnder Kooperation der Mächtigen nie eine rechte Chance hatte *Unterschied muss aber nicht zwischen Macht und keine Macht gemacht werden, sondern zwischen der richtigen und falschen Verwendung von Macht *Deutschland z.B. musste durch den verloren Krieg durch, damit ein Lernprozess beginnen konnte, dass es SO nicht geht (na toll -.-°) Conclusion: *IB war keine eigene Disziplin, Texte waren nicht für den wissenschaftlichen Diskurs, sondern für das allgemeine Publikum/ Politker und Regierungen geschrieben *die Autoren wollten Tipps geben und die Welt verändern *daher haben die Schreiber aber auch kein Paradigma oder eie eigene Meinung RICHTIG formuliert, wodurch sie leicht angreifbar/ zu kritisieren und misszuverstehen waren *die Aufgabe der beobachter der internationalen Bühne war es das Geschehen zu analysieren, zu verstehen und klar zu artikulieren, um der Politik Empfehlungen zu geben!